


Kitten

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. During their time spent hiding from the Crows Zevran buys Venna a kitten. Salen approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Zevran purchases a kitten for the Warden. Does her mabari hound get along with it?

Zevran held the meowing ball of fur behind his back as he approached Venna. He didn’t know what had compelled him to purchase the animal, but he had a feeling Venna would enjoy the creature. Salen trotted towards him sniffing curiously before he growled disdainfully. “Behave,” He told the Mabari sternly and it backed away whining sadly.

Venna looked up when she heard Zevran’s footsteps. “There’s my fearless assassin. Where were you at?” She leaned toward him until a meow stopped her. “Uh Zev, am I finally losing it or did something just meow?”

Zevran moved his hand in front of him to reveal an orange stripped kitten with white socks. It had apparently decided Zevran’s thumb was a good thing to chew on. Venna’s eyes widened. “I may have bought you a kitten.” He told her sheepishly.

“Zev it’s adorable!” Venna shrieked taking the little ball of fur into her arms.

“She.”

“Huh?” Venna looked at him confused.

He gestured at the kitten. “It’s a girl.”

“Ah, she’s adorable then.” She said laughing as the kitten pawed at her hand. “Now what to call her…oh I know, how about Elona.” The kitten meowed in response. “Alright Elona, welcome to our band of misfits. If you see any movement in the shadows let us know.”

“I doubt a kitten could tell a Crow from anyone else amor.” Zevran whispered wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“No, but that’s why we have Salen.” Said Mabari perked up at the sound of his name. “Come and meet your new friend boy.”

Salen walked over eyeing the kitten suspiciously, fearful she was going to steal his master’s attention from him. Elona jumped out of Venna’s arms and wandered up to the Mabari. She cocked her head to the side and meowed before purring and rubbing her head on Salen’s leg. Salen looked at her curiously and his protective instinct kicked in. He laid down beside the fur ball and she curled up to him for warmth. Salen barked happily.

Venna laughed at the two before turning in Zevran’s arms. “Thank you.” She whispered bringing her lips to his.

Zevran hummed. “I can think of other ways for you to thank me.” He replied kissing her again. Whatever had compelled him to buy the kitten, he was glad he had.


End file.
